


Alstroemeria

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurtbastian. And NC-17 would be lovely. Hmm… this is a though choice. Okay, I’m gonna ask for Kurtbastian meeting in New York on Christmas Eve in Central Parkway, because they’re both alone on Christmas, and friendship (And maybe more) blossoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alstroemeria

**Author's Note:**

> From aboutflowers.com :  
> Alstroemeria Flowers  
> Common names: alstroemeria, Peruvian lily, Inca lily
> 
> Description: The main stems of these cut flowers are 2 to 3 feet long and branch into four to six short pedicels; each holding two to four flower buds.
> 
> Colors include yellow, apricot, orange, salmon, pink, red, mauve, lavender, purple, cream, white and bi-colors.
> 
> (Meaning : Aspiring)

Kurt loves being in New York when Winter really kicks in.

The crispy taste of snow in the air, the way forst starts covering every little thing with a fine layer of white, the way the grass in Central park crunches like icicles under his boots.

He loves that most New Yorkers hate the cold and he has the Park pretty much to himself.

He loves that some perennial flowers, arrived from God knows where, blossom in the middle of the snow, like those one, creamy salmon stark against the soft white around.

Kurt takes his camera out of the bag : now, that will interest Isabelle, for her December cover - if he has a picture, he’ll be able to look it up and provide “green friendly” flowers for the shoot.

Kurt is practically kneeling on the ground, ready to zoom in on the flower when something brownish and red and moving obstructs his vision.

"Hey !" he exclaims, looking up from the camera screen, coming face to face with a dog.

No, not just a dog.

A massive dog.

A bear of a dog.

… Maybe it’s a bear, Kurt wouldn’t be surprised.

"Cognac ! Get back here !"

Kurt frowns and scoffs at the name, though he has to admit that the dog’s fur is kind of reminiscent of a good Cognac.

His judgmental attitude switches to one of careful interest when the dog’s owner finally appears, running elegantly down the path with a leash in his hand. “Cognac - méchant garçon,” he admonishes the dog, before looking up at Kurt. “Oh hello there,” he says, straightening up and smiling at him.

The man is slightly taller than Kurt, his long silhouette only enhanced by the coat he’s wearing - clearly a man of refined taste, just in Kurt’s alley -, brownish hair spiking on his head and startling green eyes looking straight at him. With the pink on his cheeks, he looks like he escaped from a Christmas photoshoot.

And he’s waiting for Kurt to reply, wake up man.

"He-hello," Kurt replies in greetings, standing up from his kneeling position.

And carefully squashing the thoughts of staying on his knees for Dog owner Model, because that’s just wrong and perverted.

"I was playing fetch, but I didn’t expect him to be so successful," Green eyes says and wow, that’s blunt?

Kurt can feel his cheeks heating up, but he’s not some schoolboy who’s going to let Long and Slender get the best of him so quickly.

He is not.

"Who said I’m going to let myself be fetched ?" he retorts and the smirk turns into a smile on Stranger’s face.

Cognac is lying on the ground, his eyes going from one man to the other as if he’s following a tennis game, before his owner shakes his head, the pink blush on his cheeks intensifying.

"I’m sorry, that was inappropriate - but what can I say, you really are very attractive and I have no filter," he says apologetically.

Kurt snorts. “You don’t say.”

"No really," the man continues, eyes widening in his fake contrition, "it’s a condition. I just have to blurt whatever comes to my mind."

"That’s not having no filter," Kurt says as he cocks his head, "that’s having no manners."

Tall and beautiful lets out a loud laugh at that, and Kurt lets himself chuckle too.

"I’m Sebastian," he finally introduces himself.

"Kurt," he replies and Cognac barks. "Nice to meet you two," he adds with a nod to the dog.

"What were you doing here, if you don’t mind me asking ?" Sebastian asks, wrapping the leash around his gloved hand. "I thought only dog owners would be out here, braving the cold and all."

"I love Winter," Kurt replies, arranging his scarf. "And I was taking a picture of the flower just by the tree for my editor," he adds, pointing his camera toward the salmon pink flowers right next to Sebastian’s foot.

"Oh," the tall man says, taking a step back and forcing his dog to walk around it. "An alstroemeria," he whispers, looking fondly at the plant.

Kurt bats his eyelashes at the man - if he’s smart in addition to looking like … this, Life is totally unfair and he demands a refund (or the man’s phone number. He’ll take the phone number as reparation for his mental damage). “How do you know the name of that flower ?” he asks before he can stops himself, and Sebastian reaches for his inner pocket, pulling out a card.

"Le Pouvoir des Fleurs," Kurt reads aloud and Sebastian rocks on his heels, a proud smile on his face. "Flower power ?" Kurt asks, just wanting to confirm - his French is rusty, not enough occasion to practice it - and Sebastian cocks one impressed eyebrow. "You’re a florist ?" Another nod, before Sebastian reaches to take the card back and scribbles something on the back.

"If you ever need another particular flower name - or something," he says, giving the card back before following the big dog, since Cognac is sniffing around and pulling on his leash.

Kurt waves at the pair as they walk away, before looking back at the card.

"Joyeux Noël - let’s be merry together ! Sebastian and Cognac Smythe," he reads, already typing the phone number written underneath in his phone.

—-

They do spend Christmas together, Kurt discovering that there are still apartments with fireplaces in the Queens. They spend Christmas Eve laughing and roasting chestnuts with turkey sandwiches on the side - though they prefer munching on the golden, roasted fruits, feeding each other, until one of them - they are both incapable of saying which one - snaps and pulls the other for a deep kiss that tastes of cranberries, vodka and chestnuts.

Though, Sebastian would be inclined to say that it also tastes of Christmas and happiness, but Cognac is the only witness to that fluffy, cheesy sentence.

They spend more and more time together, now that Kurt thinks about it, and the attraction he has for the other man is … shifting.

He still adores Sebastian’s green eyes - but now, his heart flutters, when he catches those eyes slowly sweeping up and down his body when Sebastian thinks that Kurt isn’t looking.

(Kurt is always looking)

 He still worships Sebastian’s skin and the little dots that draw patterns on his neck and arms. But now, he doesn’t just trace them with his fingers, tickling the taller boy until he lets out an adorable squealing giggle. He wants to trace it with his tongue, along all the sinuous lines that make Sebastian’s body. He wants to touch, he wants to hold, he wants to carry and, yes, he wants to see if Sebastian’s skin marks easily.

Long story short, Kurt is inhabited by a carnal need for his boyfriend.

Long story even shorter, if the way Sebastian always reaches for his ass is any indication, he’s not alone in his need to take their relationship another step forward.

Toward the bedroom.

—-

"Seb- Sebastian," Kurt pants in his ear and Sebastian has half a mind not to listen and just go on.

Kurt’s skin is delicious, and he wants his dessert.

"Seb, seriously."

"What ?" he snaps, looking up from Kurt’s neck and feeling frustrated when a strand of hair ends up covering his right eye - God, Kurt really messed his hair up and he loves it.

"We should close the door," Kurt manages to breath out, his hips snapping up, completely out of his control it seems.

Good - that’s how he loves his partners : hot and out of control.

"We’re alone in the apartment, chéri," he whispers with a smile, leaning forward but Kurt stops him.

Okay, so maybe Kurt is not totally out of control - he has to remedy to this situation.

"What about Cognac ?"

Sebastian looks away to muse on that - he loves his pup to pieces, but he has to admit that the raggedy dog is one major cockblock.

"Right," he acquiesces before jumping out of the bed to close the door. He leans against the panel, slamming his head against it when he sees that in the short time it took him to go from the bed to the door and close it, Kurt managed to get rid of all his clothes.

All of them.

That is one spectacular penis, and Sebastian’s curious mind needs to examine it in details.

He walks toward the bed slowly, taking the time to admire the long length (well, the long lengths) of his boyfriend, stark white skin against the blue-grey sheets, and Kurt lets himself be observed and appreciated, the only sign of his discomfort a light blush that spreads on his chest.

"You look delicious," Sebastian whispers reverently, and before Kurt can say anything or laugh at him, Sebastian launches himself at the bed, nuzzling Kurt’s inner thigh, his tongue flicking out to lick at his balls.

Kurt’s hands jump to his hair, no doubt to muss it even deeper, and Sebastian feels the muscles of his legs tensing as Kurt tries to keep from thrusting in his face.

Looking up, Sebastian is satisfied that _this_ is Kurt completely out of control. “Fuck my mouth,” he says slowly, making sure that the message registers in Kurt’s mind. “I want you to just make me take it.”

Kurt looks at him like he can’t believe that this is actually happening. “If that’s what you want from me,” he finally growls, “you’re going to get it.”

"Yum," Sebastian teases before slowly licking a stripe from Kurt’s balls to the head of his cock.

It’s slightly curving (just a little at the end, it’s fantastic) and red, the perfect red, the red of roses in late December. There is already a good amount of precum gathering at the slit and Sebastian did want his dessert.

He’s always been greedy with his cream.

He gets “to work”, licking and slurping and sucking, taking just the head in his mouth until Kurt decides to take him for his words.

Kurt’s hand is on the back of his head, and slowly, gently, almost too gently to be trusted, he pushes Sebastian forward, forcing him to take more of Kurt’s cock in his mouth, and Sebastian is more than happy to let him.

Taking deep breaths through his nose, he savors the feeling of Kurt’s cock invading his mouth, of his taste invading his tongue, of his smell invading his nose.

He feels like there is nothing better than being invaded by Kurt Hummel’s everything.

"Oh, dear God, Seb," Kurt moans as Sebastian plays with his tongue along the vein that runs underside Kurt’s cock, twirling and licking as the head of Kurt’s cock brushes the roof of his mouth. "Your mouth, I never - I want to - ugh," he keeps saying and Sebastian feels more than a little proud.

He has managed to reduce Kurt to this blabbering mess, to this flushed and panting man and they’re only starting now.

There is so much Sebastian aspires to be for Kurt - sure, his top and his bottom are close to the top of the list, but there is more. He wants to be his best friend and his lover, his confident and the love of his life.

Wow - where did that come from ? Especially in the middle of a blowjob ?

Kurt’s body tenses, his grip on Sebastian’s head getting tighter as he gets closer to his orgasm and Sebastian reaches to brush his fingers around Kurt’s puckered hole, determined to make Kurt come in the most grandiose way.

Sure enough, with a garbled shout, Kurt’s body arches and he comes, ropes of come coating Sebastian’s tongue and mouth - he doesn’t really like deep throating, it doesn’t feel like a “treat” to him. He swallows each string of come as they arrive, savoring the taste of Kurt’s on his tongue before actually swallowing.

He only moves away from Kurt’s softening cock when Kurt pulls his head away, giving the head a last little lick as he moves away, coming to lie next to Kurt.

Kurt is breathing heavily, his eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling before he turns his head.

"That was -" he starts and Sebastian brushes his nose against Kurt’s shoulder with a pleased smile.

"I know."

Kurt snorts and tilts his head to look at him. “Cocky much ?”

Sebastian really laughs now. “Well, out of the two of us, you were the one being co-“

"Sebastian, oh my God," Kurt cuts him off, rolling away with a giggle before coming back to him. Kurt’s hand trails patterns on Sebastian’s chest before moving South.

"Can I be of assistance ?"

Sebastian nods vigorously, but whines when Kurt moves away. “Where are you going ?”

"Trust me," Kurt says as goes to kneel over Sebastian’s legs.

"I didn’t prep - oh my God," Sebastian starts giving a warning, but it all flies out of the window when Kurt closes his legs around Sebastian’s stiff cock.

That way, he’s brushing against Kurt’s balls with every undulation of Kurt’s hips, and he can’t help the small thrusts he lets himself have.

He comes without a warning, with a shout, when Kurt swivels his hips just that way, his back to Sebastian bowed in a perfect curve.

Kurt keeps moving, not as fast as before, before turning to face Sebastian, kneeling on the mattress. His thighs are covered in Sebastian’s cum and he never looked more beautiful.

"I love you," Sebastian pants out, and he doesn’t even care that it may be too soon, too much, too — anything.

Kurt bends forward to press a light kiss to his lips. “Ditto,” he whispers as Sebastian falls asleep. “Ditto.”


End file.
